Saving The Day
by bookwormtrucker
Summary: Audrey Raines gets help from an unusual quarter to secure Jacks release..Rated 'T' just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Saving the Day**

**Disclaimer**. This is a crossover between 24 and BtVS. 24 characters are the property of Fox, BtVS characters are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Only the idea is mine……

**Author's Note.** This came to me after watching my normally straightlaced, church going sister in law perform at our New Years Eve party. (She's a bit of an Audrey look-a-like). This is my take on how the run up to Day Six on 24 could come about. It might seem out of character for her, but as professional as she is, Audrey Raines is cracking up under the pressure to secure Jacks release…..

Setting starts in Cleveland. Present day. Scenario's fit in with my 'verse of Buffy/ Dan Carter, because I can't be arsed to think up another one. There may be the odd spoiler for Accession in here. You'll have to read it carefully to see, maybe, possibly. Oh I don't know, maybe not. I'm evil, wicked, mean and nasty. Please don't rib me about locations. The only things I can research about this area come from online engines and Google Earth.™

Please read and review.

**Chapter One.**

**A Drunk Walks Into A Bar.**

Audrey Raines walked rather unsteadily into the bar. The news had come as a shock to her and she'd dealt with it as professionally as she could. Right up until her father had said that there was nothing else he or President Wayne Palmer could do.

Jack Bauer was on his own………

It had taken the DoD and CTU several months just to figure out who'd actually kidnapped him. When they'd discovered it was the Chinese, diplomatic means had been engaged to try and secure his release.

That had produced a flat refusal from the Chinese. They, meaning Cheng, considered Jack an enemy of their state and would keep him until they decided he'd been punished enough, or he died.

Even the option of trading prisoners was turned down. Audrey had run out of ideas…So had the government.

She'd been to Canada. Several times. The Canadians had acted as a buffer between the two negotiating parties; and she had flown back over the border intending to stay over in Cleveland and see a few old friends. The few 'old friends' had been unprepared for her to visit and she'd ended up staying at the Gotcha Inn, a hotel near the Burke Lakefront airport. Not having anyone to confide her problems in had gotten her depressed in the last few weeks and she'd had more than a little to drink after her telephone conversation with her father.

Feeling as though she needed to clear her head she wandered out of the hotel bar in the late afternoon and walked along the waterfront. There were several clubs and bars along here, some still closed, some open and noisy, others fairly subdued. Not feeling in a particularly party mood; it was one of the smaller quieter bars that she walked into. '_Willy's Other Alibi_'; declared the gaudy neon sign over the door. Had she been more alert and sober, she wouldn't have given the place a second look and steered clear. The unusual horns and scaly ridges on the doorman's forehead; along with his blood red eyes would have been enough to send her screaming for help and a cop. ……. Had she been sober.……

A quick glance around inside told her that the place, though dingy, had recently been refurbished. There were partitioned booths down one side of the place, and open tables were placed haphazardly around the centre of the bar, some with characters huddled around them either drinking and talking or playing cards. Passing one of these tables she could have sworn she heard a cat mewing. She shrugged it off, trundled to the bar and ordered a drink. The barman's nametag announced that he was Willy. She snorted to herself at that. Something else she wouldn't do ordinarily. The drink was putting her brain into the gutter. The scotch arrived with a smile from Willy. She vaguely heard him say something about her not being his typical customer and to be mindful of who she spoke to, but that wasn't right. Was it?" Nah, couldn't have been, her alcohol addled mind told her.

She became aware of someone sitting down next to her. She took a swig from her drink and turned to look at the person.

He looked normal enough. Fashion was a little ….off. Open necked check shirt, patterned, sleeveless pullover, shirt sleeves rolled up and flared grey high waist slacks. Dated. Yes. That was the word. Dated.

"Come here often?" He asked.

She snorted a laugh. That had to be the oldest pickup line in the book. "God no, jusht in town overnight……Friends to see to-tomorrow." She slurred. She emptied the glass and waved it about hoping to attract Willy's attention for another shot.

Willy was at the other end of the bar and didn't spot her immediately. She looked back at her neighbour. "Whaddaya have to do to get a drink around here."

"Wait on Willy for too long and rigor mortis might set in." Said the man. He upended his own drink and gave a piercing whistle which attracted Willy's attention.

She ordered two more. Willy gave her a sideways look and a sort of a cringing glance at the man next to her. Audrey slapped a fifty dollar bill on the counter and said to 'keep 'em coming'. Willy sighed and set about the business of filling the glasses.

The unsteady and confused conversation that she was having with the man soon came around to his name, Harvey, an edited version of who she was, and why she was here getting paralytic. Even as drunk as she was, National Security secrets were still National Security secrets.

An hour later darkness had fallen and Harvey got up to leave.

"Where y-you goin'?" Stuttered Audrey.

"Hungry." Came the reply.

"Great. Could use a bite m-myshelf." She slurred; grinning drunkenly. Harvey gave her an unseen grin.

She slipped from the stool and grasped the bar to steady herself. Harvey caught her and steadied her.

"Whoops!" She giggled. "Wh-Who moved the floor."

She didn't notice the sorry look that Willy gave her as she made her wayout, unsteadily following Harvey towards the door.

They made it into the street and Harvey stepped ahead of her. She attempted to keep her balance by sliding a hand along the wall. A sharp edge scratched her palm and a trickle of blood wept along her hand. Ahead of her Harvey sniffed the air.

He turned into an alley and Audrey followed.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You wanted a bite….to eat." He said.

"Didn't think it'd be down here though?" The fresh night air, coupled with a sense of realisation that this might just be trouble, sobered her slightly. She reached into her purse and felt for the tazer she kept there.

Harvey whirled around on her just as she glanced down to look at what she was doing. She caught her breath as she looked at the yellow eyes and the ridged forehead. The feral feeding face of the vampire.

"What the hell…….." Was all she managed to get out before the strong grip forced her head to one side and his fangs bit down onto her neck……………..

**End of Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**. As per Chapter One. If you recognise it……etc.

**Chapter Two.**

**A Save In Time.**

Audrey's eyes widened as the pain from the bite registered in her inebriated brain. She felt as though her life was fading as the streetlight she could see was getting dimmer and dimmer. Her eye lids began to flutter closed and her eyes rolled up in their sockets. She was slipping away…….

Suddenly there was a "Hey. You!" Somewhere in the distance, or that's what it seemed like to Audrey. Her senses were dulled, her brain barely functioning.

There was a sharp tug as Harvey was jerked roughly away. Someone had arrived to help. She staggered backwards, not having any support and no-one to hold her up. Hitting the wall behind her she slid down it to a seating position, her hand went to her neck and came away to reveal a copious quantity of blood on it. Adrenaline kicked in as she began to panic. She clamped her hand back over the wound and tried to get up. No good, her legs felt like lead. Her eyes focussed on where Harvey had gone and she gasped as she saw him fly through the air into the side of a dumpster. The metal buckled under the impact and Harvey, unfazed, launched himself forward onto his attacker.

Her jaw dropped as she saw her saviour. A brunette dressed in leather pants, biker boots and a red leather jacket. What was more amazing was that as Harvey jumped at her she hit him, hard, stopping him in his tracks. The momentum from her punch took her round in a circle, and as she came around the wooden stake she held in her other hand pierced Harvey's chest, right over his heart.

Audrey's addled brain couldn't believe what happened next. Harvey exploded in a cloud of dust. She watched it momentarily hang there in the form of the man he had been, then it simply drifted away on the breeze. Gone.

The brunette didn't waste any time. She was completely undaunted by what had happened, as though it was expected, as though she'd done it thousands of times before. Second nature to her. Before the form had even dissipated, she was by Audrey's side examining the wound and tearing open a dressing pack she'd pulled from he pocket.

"Hold this on the bite! Apply pressure!" She shouted.

Audrey's eyes rolled again and the brunette slapped her sharply, but not hard. Just enough to keep her awake.

"C'mon. Stay with me!" She said. "Fight it! You can do this! This is nothin'! C'mon. What's your name. C'mon talk to me!"

"Audrey." She whispered. "Audrey Raines."

"Okay. Audrey. I'm Faith. I'm gonna get some help. Stay with me here!"

"Okay."

Faith pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial. She bellowed some instructions into the mouthpiece, the location, ambulance required, and backup required for a sweep of the area.

She snapped the phone shut and gave Audrey her full attention.

"Five minutes Audrey you gotta hang on for five minutes. Keep the pad on, I'm gonna pick you up, get you outta this alley."

Audrey was vaguely aware of strong arms lifting her into a carrying position and Faith simply walked to the end of the alley with her. One or two passers by had stopped to see what the commotion was, Faith ignored them and rested Audrey against the wall in a standing position. She started to slip as her legs gave slightly and Faith held her upright. A black man who had been keeping the crowd back came running over and assisted her. Audrey looked at him. The last thing she thought of before it all went black was.

"What's the President doing here?"

**End of Chapter Two.**

Yes short one, I know. More soon…Very Soon…….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**. As per Chapter One. If you recognise it……etc.

**Chapter Three.**

**A Plausible Explanation**

Noises. Ambulance siren. People talking. Bumping, movement, more voices, something sharp in her arm, stinging, something over her face, no, fight it, firm hands hold her head. Mask put on…breeze coming out of it…...sleepy………

-----------------------------

Her eyes flicked open. White ceiling, smell. ….. A hospital. Noises. Where was she? Cleveland still? She tried to move. Her neck hurt. She brought a hand up to it. A bandage. Loose enough but it felt tight underneath, as though she'd had stitches.

Oh. God. The alley. That man. Harvey. Panic set in as she recalled the events. She tried to get up, saw the IV tubes in the back of her hand, and the machine she was attached to started bleeping rapidly and a nurse came dashing in.

"Mrs Raines, calm down. You're alright. I'm Nurse Samuels. You're in Cleveland General Hospital. You had an accident but you're going to be alright. Calm down. Steady now. You're safe. You're safe. We've contacted your father. We found his details in your purse. He'll be here this afternoon.

Audrey's mind took in the information. "What happened?"

"You fell Mrs Raines. We think it was a barbeque fork. We gave you a transfusion and stitches. You're going to be alright. You just need to rest, and stay calm."

"No, where's the girl…..I-I mean the woman who saved me? ……Barbeque fork? No, no, I was attacked, … he bit me…….His face changed and he……..he bit me. She stabbed him and he exploded……….. Into dust. Then the President was there." Audrey rambled.

The nurse smiled at her and checked the chart. "I'll get the doctor to look at your meds…..I think you've been given a little too much pain killer." She said gently.

Audrey was puzzled. "No….It was real…..His name was……….Harvey."

"Wasn't a six foot white rabbit by any chance?" Said a voice from the door.

She carefully twisted her body and looked around at the smiling doctor who had just entered.

"Hi there. I'm Doctor Seddon, and you had a lucky escape Mrs Raines. Another few minutes and that fork would have been the death of you."

"I keep telling you, it wasn't a barbeque fork. Someone,……Some _thing ….. Bit _me!" Audrey was getting irate now. She put a hand to her neck as it throbbed. "Find me the woman who saved me. …. Faith! Her name was Faith. And the black man, he looked just like President Wayne Palmer. They'll tell you." She pleaded.

The doctor's voice was calming. "Look. Mrs Raines……Audrey. I'm going to adjust your medication, there's obviously some reaction to the ones you're on. They're giving you hallucinations. Now, I'll get you the officer who attended the scene, he needs to talk to you anyway, to get a statement from you. Although I wouldn't ramble on about things that didn't happen." He signed the charts for the nurse and made for the door. Pausing, he turned.

"Get some rest, you've had a traumatic experience, and you lost a lot of blood. If you rest and don't think about it, it will all make sense. Besides, I'm told your father's on his way here from Washington, I don't want him to think we've not been taking care of you."

Audrey could smell a rat. A nice, placating, and plausible rat. She lay back in the bed and planned her next move…….Her father. He would believe her.

**End of Chapter Three.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**. As per Chapter One. If you recognise it……etc.

**Chapter Four.**

**Daddy didn't tell me!**

Doctor Seddon walked from Audrey's private room past the nurses station and back to his office. Once there he picked up the phone and dialled.

"_WSC Cleveland. How may I direct you call." _Said the operator.

Mr. Wood, or Ms. Lehane please. It's Doctor Seddon."

"_Sorry, Mr. Wood's not available. Putting you through to Ms. Lehane, sir."_

There was a pause, some music, then a click and Faith's voice answered. _"Hey Doc, how's it hangin'?"_

He grinned. "Hi Faith. Oh, you know. Two of everything down the outside, one of each down the middle. You?"

"_Same old, same old. How's the lush? …. I mean Audrey"._

"Awake, persistent, and asking lots of questions. And she remembers everything. Including your name and the fact that Robin looks a lot like our new President."

"_Shit!"_

"My thoughts precisely."

"_I aint no good at givin' the talk like B does, and Robin's keeping a low profile at the moment coz, hey, who'da thunk Ace looked like the new Prez."_

"You might not have a choice. We found her ID. She's a DoD Liaison Officer. And to cap it all, her father is the Secretary of Defence. James Heller. I think I've managed to placate her for now, but when he gets here he's going to ask all these questions….And then some."

"_Ok. Okay. I get it. When's he due to arrive?"_

"This afternoon. He's flying in from Washington."

"_Ok. Gimmee, twenny minutes. I'll be there."_

Seddon hung up. Hopefully Faith would be able to talk Audrey Raines around. Otherwise, the excrement might hit the proverbial fan.

---------------------------------

Audrey drifted in and out of sleep. She kept seeing Harvey's face change, alternating between a normal look and the thing he'd turned into. Then there was Faith's face, she kept the picture of the sultry looking brunette in her mind, it would help if she had to describe her for an artist.

"Thank you for saving me." She murmured.

"You're welcome." The image replied, huskily.

She suddenly realised that she didn't have her eyes closed anymore and the face was right there in front of her. She was real….That meant. .. Oh, shit……Whatever Harvey had been was real too……

"Hey, there. Howya doin'?" Said Faith.

Audrey sat up, slowly a little stiff. "Oh, like someone bit me!" She said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, 'bout that……."

"Please don't try and tell me I've imagined it. I've seen things you wouldn't believe.

"Uh, huh. Right. Yeah. I could really believe that. Right up to the point that you got drunk, walked into a demon bar and got chatty with a vamp." Said Faith, wryly, and a little annoyed.

Audrey opened her mouth to argue, then realised what Faith had said. "Is this some kind of joke…..?"

"What. A 'Drunk walks into a bar joke'. Nah." Replied Faith. She cocked an eyebrow at Audrey. "Although you gotta admit, there's gonna be someone who comes up with one, somewhere. Probably Fergie!"

"Fergie?"

"The doorman at the Alibi. Segraat Demon. Horns, scaly ridges on the head, red eyes. You musta seen him!?"

"Er, yes, I think?" I just thought he was in fancy dress."

Faith backed up a little. "You mean you didn't know where you were? And you don't know about demons and vamps?"

"Er no."

"Jeez, You mean your old man never told you!"

"My dad? What's my father go to do with this?"

Faith frowned. "I got the right Audrey Raines, don't I? The one whose dad is the Secretary of Defence. Jim Heller?"

Audrey paled…….What did her father know that he hadn't told her…………

**End of Chapter Four.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**. As per Chapter One. If you recognise it……etc.

**Chapter Five.**

**The Truth, The Whole Truth…..**

"You spoken to a cop yet?" Asked Faith.

"No, why?"

"Coz he's gonna think you're a nut job. That's why."

"You mean, ..they don't know about……."

"They don't all know. Some do an' they're Ok. Others, they keep away. Scares the shit outta most of 'em."

Faith had ended up giving Audrey a brief history of the demonic populace of Cleveland, and the Slayer. Her. Not too much at once. Keep it simple.

Actually, Audrey seemed more relaxed. Might have been the medication, but it was highly possible that, being the normally rational person she was, the explanation had alleviated her own fears that she might just be going nuts.

"Jack!" She suddenly blurted out. Her eyes filled with tears and they rolled down her face. Faith looked on in surprise.

"Huh? Who's Jack? I don't know Jack?" Said Faith, frowning first then, realising what she'd said; she shook her head.

Audrey wiped her eyes on a tissue.

"Jack Bauer. …. It's why I got drunk."

"Bummer. What did he do. …..Dump ya?"

"No, no. He was kidnapped.."

"What, last night!" Faith was on alert.

"No. Six months ago."

Faith was confused "Did I miss something here?"

Audrey told Faith an abbreviated story of Jack's last case and the fact that prior to that he'd been out of circulation and listed as dead to avert the attentions of the Chinese.

She'd just finished when a gravely voice came from the other side of the door.

"This one?"

There was a knock.

"Come in." Called Audrey.

The door opened. Her father's head appeared in the gap. His face was a picture of worry, which changed immediately to a creased smile on seeing his daughter safe, and as reasonably well as expected, under the circumstances.

"Hiya sweetheart. How are you?" He came into the room, gave her a peck on the cheek and held out a large bunch of flowers. "I gotcha these on the way in."

"Dad. They're lovely, thanks. Could you put them over there, I'll get them seen to in a while."

He turned to put the flowers on the table…..And spotted Faith.

"Hi, Jim."

"Faith, er Ms. Lehane? What are you…..Oh my god! ...So it wasn't an accident then."

"Nope. More like. Daddy didn't tell me the facts of life, an' I got bit by a vamp!"

"Is she going to….turn?…"

Nah. She's Ok. Look, sunlight an' a pulse. The whole nine yards."

"And she's sitting right here!" Came Audrey's raised voice. The both looked at her.

"Sorry." They chorused.

"How? ….. How did this happen?" He looked at Faith who backed off with her hands raised in truce.

"Hey, not for me to say." She said.

Audrey spoke up. "It was my own fault dad. Although, had I known, I might not have walked into a demon bar, and gotten drunk with a vampire next to me."

"You were drunk!? You don't drink!" He said.

Audrey burst into tears. Her father sat on the edge of the bed and held her. Faith made for the door, not wanting to intrude.

"Faith." Said James.

She turned.

"Thank you for saving her life."

"Faith nodded. "It's what we do." She said. Opening the door, she left them alone. They both needed to talk, and explain...

**End of Chapter Five.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**. As per Chapter One. If you recognise it……etc.

**A/N. **Sorry to all US Citizens out there. I don't dislike the guy, but there's a bit in here that I just couldn't resist.

**Chapter Six.**

**A Visit,…. And a Request.**

The following day James Heller walked into the reception at the WSC's Cleveland School. His bodyguard waited by the car outside and watched the group of girls doing martial arts kata's. Several girls ran past and eyed him suspiciously, noting the sidearm bulging his jacket slightly. They split up and two took up the premise of a conversation in order to watch the bodyguard.

A window on the second floor opened and Faith's head appeared.

"Lisa, Donna. It's Okay. He's special ops. You're gonna be late for class. Move!"

The guard's eyes widened at this but he didn't move. The two grinned at him and took off.

As she sat down at her desk the intercom buzzed. Faith hit the button. "Leah. Lemme guess. Jim Heller, right."

"_Yes. He wants to see you, if you're free."_

"Sure. Send him up."

A few moments later there came a knock at the door.

"Yo. Er. Yeah. Come in."

The door opened, Leah entered and ushered James Heller into the room.

"Thanks Leah. Take a load off Jim." Said Faith, indicating towards the easy chair.

Leah nodded. "Do you want coffee or tea?" She asked.

Faith cocked a brow at James. He shook his head.

"Nah. We're good. Thanks." She told the receptionist. Leah left, closing the door after her.

Before she could ask, James spoke first.

"She's doing great. One or two nightmares, but she'll be okay. I've given her some of the low down on what you guys do here. I should have told her sooner." He said, apologetically.

"Good. I'm glad. ….So. This a social call or……."

"Partly." He paused. "This thing... These issues Audrey has with Jack Bauer's kidnapping. ……She's convinced herself that there's more to it all than just the fact that they wanted him as a scapegoat in the shooting of the Chinese Consul. Since this incident and she met you she's thinking that there's something supernatural about it all."

"And you'd like us to look into it." Faith added her brightest smile to the comment.

James' face became serious. "I gotta admit. We can't see how they knew exactly where he'd be at that point in time. We've checked and double checked the systems for bugs and hacking; but the fact remains that there's no way that Cheng could have known exactly where Jack would be, and get a covert team in and out without us knowing. We'd got a satellite monitoring the area at the time, so we'd have picked them up on it."

The door opened and Robin walked in. "Faith………Oh. Sorry. Didn't know you were in a…..Mr Secretary, what brings you here?" He held out his hand.

James stood up and shook Robin's hand. "Hi there Robin. And I told you, its Jim." He gently admonished. "Y' know it's uncanny how much like the President you are….. You're not moonlighting, by any chance. Are you?" He grinned.

"I doubt I'd get away with it. Someone would be bound to spot this." Robin flicked the ring hanging from his left ear.

"Tell me about it. We haven't been out on a date together for three months now in case we get spotted, an' some bozo from the press takes a picture." Faith said, grumpily.

James grinned. "There are discreet places you could go. President Palmer isn't attached, … as yet anyway, and he still manages to get the occasional night out with a certain young lady. Other Presidents have had the same problem……"

"In case you didn't notice. Not exactly the 'First Lady' type here. Ex con, remember." Said Faith, wryly.

"You're my First Lady." Said Robin.

"Awww, ain't he sweet." She said, softening. "Hey, wouldn't they notice he was out with a different honey though?" She added.

"Maybe. Clinton got away with……" James started to say.

Faith glowered. "Anyone calls me Monica, and I'll shove a cigar somewhere you won't like…."

The two men burst out laughing.

"She's beautiful when she gets mad, isn't she." Said Robin.

Faith grinned. "I'll get you later." She paused. "Anyways, this isn't getting the problem sorted." She added, bringing the meeting back into line.

They brought Robin up to speed and set about a plan of investigation.

---------------------------------------

"It's outside our normal remit, but it's not unknown for us to get involved with a police or national security operation." Said Robin.

"So you've done something like this before then?" Questioned James.

"Not personally. Buffy took over a police and MI5 investigation about eighteen months ago. The Maguire case?" Robin explained.

"Ah, yes. I remember reading about that one. He was a demon, posing as an betting entrepreneur, right." Said James. "Some sort of necromancy?"

"There was a little more to it than that, but yeah. The Brit cops couldn't get a line on him. No wonder when he'd got a Wolfram and Hart lawyer on his side." Said Faith.

"So you'll take a look then?" Asked James.

"Can't promise we'll find anything, but, yeah, we'll take a look." Said Faith.

Robin looked thoughtful. "Would Audrey be available to assist? She knows the background, and If we need to access any sensitive areas it might be an idea if we did it legally rather than through the back door, so to speak."

James grinned "I thought you'd never ask….."

**End of Chapter Six.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**. As per Chapter One. If you recognise it……etc.

**Chapter Seven.**

**Access All Areas**

Two days later, Doctor Seddon walked Audrey to the entrance. Well he walked, Audrey was pushed in a wheelchair, as per hospital regulations for early discharge.

The minivan pulled along the kerb and a door opened. Two teenage girls got out and took her bags from the porter. Faith was behind the wheel.

"Hi Janine, Stacey. Faith." Greeted the doctor.

The two girls flashed him smiles. "Hey Doc." They chorused. Faith waved from inside.

Audrey looked a little puzzled. "Faith. What's going on? I was expecting Secret Service bodyguards?"

Faith grinned. "Yeah, well you just got upgraded. Your dad's request. Hop in, I'll explain on the way."

-------------------------------------

They pulled up at the school as a bell sounded somewhere within. A hoard of girls and the occasional male student milled around the hallways, moving in various directions. Faith directed Stacey and Janine to take Audrey's bags to the guest suite. She and Audrey followed the congregating students.

"Lunch time." Said Faith. "You hungry. If y'are then hurry up before this lot devour everything in sight."

They made their way quickly to the dining hall. There was a melee of students and staff queuing and eating food. Audrey was amazed at some of the quantities that were piled on the plates.

"Isn't there a lot of waste? Surely she can't eat all that?" She said, pointing to a pint sized student with a pile of food that looked almost as high as she was.

"Zoë! That your first course?" Called Faith.

The girl looked sheepish. "No Miss Faith. Second." She said. "I missed breakfast coz I was still trackin' that Po….." She adjusted her statement for the stranger with Faith. ……. "That porpoise at the dockyard."

"It's Okay, Zoe. She knows. So you bagged that Polgara then."

Zoe nodded, her mouth full of food. She mimed a cutting action across her throat indicating a decapitation.

Audrey looked amazed, her jaw dropped slightly, Faith put a finger under it to close the mouth before one of the others made a comment.

"Don't stare. It'll embarrass her." She whispered. "I took her two days to track it down. Kid did good."

But she can't be more than….."

"Fourteen. Younger than me or B when we started." She'll be really good when she's older."

Audrey gave her a sideways glance. "I think there's something you and dad still haven't told me."

"Heh. Yeah, right. See, back in 2003…….."

-------------------------------------

Lunch over. Audrey had the full story. The one that her father should have told her. Faith ushered her into her office and sat her down. Buzzing the intercom she ordered coffee for them both and paged Robin.

Audrey's first reaction as Robin entered, was to stand in respect of……..Wait a minute….President Palmer didn't wear an earring? Did he?

"Mrs. Raines. Audrey." He gave Faith a worried look. "Are you Ok?"

"I know dad said you look a lot like him but…."

"I know. Tell me about it. It's paying havoc with my fun time." Griped Faith.

Robin grinned. "If I ever needed a job, I could earn a fortune opening malls and kiddy parks."

"Well at least you have a sense of humour about it." Said Audrey.

They sat around the desk and discussed what their plan of investigation might be. Audrey called Bill Buchanan at the CTU. They would need access to their computers and files.

"_Hi Audrey. Your father said you'd be calling. How are you? He said you'd had an accident."_

"I'm fine Bill, just a cut or two. Did he tell you what I'd need?"

"_Yes, I'll help in anyway I can, but with respect, I don't see what anyone else can do with these files and systems that we haven't already done. I don't think Chloe will be too pleased that someone's checking on her work."_

"Bill, it's not Chloe's expertise or loyalty that's in doubt. There's an angle that we hadn't considered…..And before you ask Bill, no I can't tell you; but these people have access to……er .. equipment,…. that we don't." Audrey replied. At the other side of the desk Faith grinned. Robin smiled and shook his head.

"_Alright Audrey. I'll get you access for what you need. Where do the disks need to be sent?"_

"There's a senior agent of theirs coming to pick them up from you later today. She'll give you the access code that we agreed on last week. Okay."

"_Yeah, sure,….but. This is highly irregular. Are you sure?" _

"I'm sure Bill. Thanks."

As the call ended Bill Buchanan was wondering just who this 'Senior Agent' of this mystery organisation could be…….And had Audrey been compromised...

End of Chapter Seven.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**. As per Chapter One. If you recognise it……etc.

**Chapter Eight**

**Fastest Delivery in the West.**

In a Los Angeles mall, two women, a mother and daughter, were sitting in a coffee shop. Their discussion was rapidly going downhill.

"Mom, why won't dad even talk about it. All I want is for him to meet her, to-to just talk to her. I love Kennedy, a-an she loves me. Her parents are really nice; divorced, but really nice, and they still get on well. Why is dad still so….so ….. _OLD FASHIONED!!" _She almost shouted.

The couple on the next table looked at her in surprise.

Sheila Rosenberg sighed. "Willow, if you get angry about it he'll just be more stubborn dear. All he ever wanted was for you to meet a nice Jewish boy and settle down."

"Mom, we both know that's never gonna happen. Even Xander stood more of a chance than that. Living on a Hellmouth for all those years, changed us in more ways than one."

"Alex was a nice boy. What happened to him? And what happened between you and that young man, the musician? Oswald? Was it?"

"Xander's got Vi, a-an he's happy. And it was Oz mom, Daniel Osborne. We're friends now, but we had some issues that we had to get through when we were in college. Besides he's in Tibet, he helps out with the Asian sector of the WSC."

"So you do _like _boys then?!"

"Yes, mom I _like _boys, I just don't _love _boys. I loved Tara. That wasn't meant to be, I know that now. And I _love _Kennedy.

"I know you do, you get so attached to these girls, they lead you astray." She paused. "And the other issue is the _witchcraft_!" Said her mother, more loudly.

"Mom. Shhh." Willow looked around to see if anyone else in the coffee shop had heard her mothers comment. Luckily not..

Unfazed, Sheila continued. "Even I have a problem with that. It's not natural, or normal. And your hair, it used to be so, so…red!"

Willow had to concede that her hair wasn't the deep red it used to be ever since the spell to activate all the potentials three years ago. She'd tried dying it but each spell she did just negated the chemicals, so she'd left it alone. Kennedy liked it anyway.

"Mom, I've never been normal. And we do so much good in the world. We save lives. Goddess, we've saved the world ….. more than once."

"I know dear, you were always special. We had such high hopes for you, academically speaking. Maybe if you hadn't met Buffy, thing's might have been different….."

"Maybe, if I hadn't been born in the town from hell... And if I hadn't met Buffy I might be dead, or a vampire! Where does that fit in with your nice little scenario mom. Huh!"

Sheila didn't have an answer. Willow gave her an ample space to reply but still none came. Her red headed temper began to flare. She raised her voice.

"Y' know what mom. I don't care. I-if dad wants to be so stuck in his ways that he can't see past a little sexual orientation issue, I don't need him. We don't need him. Kennedy and I are gonna be married and if he doesn't want to be there we won't invite him. Whether you come or not is up to you. I'll ask Giles to give me away. He's been more of a father to me now for years, so I think he's earned the right."

Willow got up and stormed out of the coffee shop. At the last outburst several of the other customers had overheard and raised eyebrows and whispers were being passed between them. Sheila ignored them, called the waitress over and paid the bill. She calmly left the shop herself. It wasn't until she reached the seclusion of her car that she broke down in tears……

---------------------------------

Willow sat on a bench outside a playground watching children chase around laughing and shouting; smiling wistfully at their innocent fun. She gave a silent prayer to the Goddess to keep them safe. She'd needed time to calm down after leaving her mother in the mall and lately she'd been calmed by children's voices. There always seemed to be some around. Natalie, Lisa and Jamie, and when Buffy gave birth, there would be more……..

Her cell phone ringing pulled her from her reverie. _Faith calling_. Said the display.

"_Yo, Red, where are you? We're on for that pickup at the CTU." _There was a moment of silence from both ends_….. "Red. You Okay?"_

"Uh, yeah. Just sitting quiet, thinkin'…. Y' know me; always with the thinkin'."

"_Right. Tell me 'bout it when you get here….Audrey says the password's Conglomerate…"_

"Gotcha. See you soon."

Willow got up and left the park and it's happy scenes behind, shaking herself mentally for the task ahead. She walked the half a block to the entrance of the CTU. Once in the compound she was searched, asked for identity, given a visitor's pass and escorted into the building.

She noted all he security cameras positioned around and wondered to herself what they would say later when no images of her showed up on the tapes and her identity was not on their files….

Bill Buchanan greeted her as she walked into the office accompanied by the security guard.

"Ms. Rosenberg. Pleased to meet you. I'm Bill Buchanan. This is Chloe O'Brian. Chloe's our Senior Analyst and she's going to give you a brief rundown on what we've got for you. Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

"Willow smiled inwardly. So that was their game was it. _"Sit me down, coffee, chat, get all the info on how we're gonna solve what they couldn't…..No way, Jose…..Probably gonna tail me after too. See where I go." _She thought.

In the split second that it took her to evaluate all this she glanced around at the computer systems and equipment in the office before answering.

"Yeah, I've got a few minutes, although I will have to say that I'm not at liberty to tell you anything. It's classified." Those were the two words she loved using in situations like this. They covered a multitude of unanswerable questions; and it sounded a little better than Xander's terminology_. "I could tell you. But then I'd have to kill you.'_"

Chloe's first question almost stumped Willow, it came straight out of left field.

"Why did we have to put Jack's coat in there as well?"

"Er, …..Sorry, Chloe. Classified" She retorted. "Good try though." Willow smiled. Chloe frowned and the pout she gave would have given Buffy a run for her money.

-----------------------------------------

Chloe was amazed when Willow understood everything about the systems she worked on and the IPSec architecture behind them.

"So, you know about all of the systems we use. Then you must have worked for either DoD or a CTU office before. Where are you from?" She was certainly direct, and abrupt with it, Willow noted.

"No. …. No. … And California. … Just outside L.A." Answered Willow, keeping it short.

Chloe eyed her clothes. "Beverley Hills?"

"No, Sunnydale. Look I'd love to stay and chat; but I gotta fly. Need to get this to my office."

"Where's that?" Asked Chloe.

"Cleveland." Replied Willow.

Bill was listening to the conversation develop. When he heard the name Sunnydale his thoughts turned to what he could remember of the place. Suddenly it came to him.

"Earthquake three years ago. Town sank into a crater!!" He exclaimed.

They both looked at him surprised.

"Sunnydale." He explained.

"Well remembered!" Said Willow, brightly. "Anyway gotta go. … Flying." She added, picking up the bag with the jacket, files and disks in.

"So soon. Can I get you a ride to the airport?" Asked Bill.

"It's alright, I got it." She answered.

Bill could see that he wasn't going to get any further. He conceded to her and called security to have her escorted out.

She left the compound and noted the car parked a little way down the road, it's engine running. As she passed she could see a man reading a newspaper in the drivers seat. She turned the corner a little way past the car and gave a small wave of her hand. "Cease." was her command, and the engine stalled. The driver panicked and touched his earpiece communicator. By the time he had got out of the car, reported on its failure and rounded the corner. …… Willow was in Cleveland.

**End of Chapter Eight.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**. As per Chapter One. If you recognise it……etc.

**Chapter Nine.**

**Location. Location.**

Audrey's jaw nearly hit the floor for the second time that day when Willow appeared in the middle of Faith's office. There was one thing she was sure of. If anyone could find Jack, and get him out of Cheng's clutches, they could.

The others spread the files and disks on the conference table whilst Willow gathered the supplies she needed for the locator spell.

She started with a map of the US. Just in case he was only being held locally. No go. Then she upgraded to one of the world. This gave her a location of China, although even as large as the country was it was still very general.

"Hmmm. …..I think someone's trying to block me. Did he have a transponder on him. Like a homing device?"

Audrey shook her head. "No, they only came into issue after Jack left the last time, and we didn't have time to fit one when he returned. It was literally only twenty-four hours that he was exposed to the network."

Robin voiced all their thoughts. "So, someone's trying to hide him then. Even from location spells. Which means….."

"Cheng, or someone connected to him used supernatural means to abduct him." Said Willow. "I can get around this. Though I may need to get closer to be really accurate, and be able to pull him out."

Audrey paced. She wasn't actually talking to anyone, it was more of an assessment of her thoughts. "We're back to that question again. Why is Jack so important to him? If it was about a little revenge issue why didn't he just shoot him? There has to be something bigger than this, something we've not seen yet." Robin was nodding as she spoke.

Faith's attention was on Willow. "So, you're sayin' that just rippin' him outta there might not be the best way. Why?" She asked.

"Because whoever is behind it might just snatch him back again, or kill him anyway, if they know we've become involved." Said Willow. "I can get him out, but I can't protect him twenty-four, seven, unless I put him in a similar place to the one he's in now."

Faith nodded. "Exchange one prison for another. That's not a life. That's a sentence……."

The three women looked back at the map of China with the red splodge on it.

Robin was looking at the spread out files.

"Then we need to find another way to get him released. There's a common denominator in all of this." He said. He lifted a file from the table, the name on the front said. Charles Logan. "And I think I might just have an idea……….."

**End of Chapter Nine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**. As per Chapter One. If you recognise it……etc.

**Authors Note. **Please don't flame me if anything is factually wrong in this chapter. I needed to make the situation work for the fic…

**Chapter Ten.**

**Impeached, Imprisoned and Indifferent.**

Former president Charles Logan sat in his cell. He'd refused at first when he'd been told that President Wayne Palmer wanted to see him. Being impeached hadn't done him any favours. He would have rather taken his own life. Dead men tell no tales, and all that. Palmer only wanted to come and gloat in his opinion. That and accuse him of instigating his brother's assassination. Partially true, he admitted, but he hadn't actually told Henderson to pull the trigger. Framing Bauer for it had been Henderson's doing anyway, to get back at him for a previous altercation.

Now the President wasn't asking. …… He was insisting. What did he want?!

The security detail walked down the corridor to the segregated cells kept for 'special detainees'. The guards all came to attention and saluted as President Palmer passed them. The detail came to a halt outside the cell occupied by Logan and the prison guards were dismissed. As they walked away the murmurs from them were all about the bodyguards.

The Presidents detail were in civilian clothing. All dark suited, one man, looked like he could be ex marines. Light brown hair and a baby faced innocent look to him. Those looks were deceiving as the guards knew. Anyone who got to be the President's personal bodyguard had to be good. The other was a woman, a brunette. Sultry looking even in the well fitting suit. Another one definitely not to be messed with. Hot though…..

Logan didn't even stand when the detail walked in. To his surprise no-one commented, he expected at least a slap on the wrist for it.

"I'm not going to beat about the bush. Mr. Logan. I want to know where Jack Bauer is, and I want to know why he was abducted. …. We both know it wasn't in retribution for the Consulate raid. I want the real reason, and the names of those who were backing your attempt at altering the Constitution." The President asked.

'Mr. Logan'. There was the slap. Not President Logan or Charles. 'Mr'.

"Why should I help you. You've done me no favours." He said.

"You put yourself above the law. No man is above the law. I want their names, and I want them now. There is no negotiation here."

"Go to hell."

The President gave a small smile. "Mr Logan….I know people who've been there, and they tell me it's not a nice place, so they closed it down."

Logan frowned at this comment. Then he noticed the male bodyguard touch his earpiece. He cleared his throat and caught the President's attention.

"Sir, there's a situation that will need your presence." He said.

The President nodded and got up. He indicated to the female to stay in the room. As they left the woman reached up, pulled the wires from the Cctv camera, and approached Logan.

"Y' know. He wasn't lying when he said he knew people who'd been to hell. …….. I'm one of 'em." She said.

Logan looked at her with beady eyes, and realised she was telling the truth.

She leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"You've had your chance bud." She said huskily, moving closely around him. "He tried to be nice about it…….Now it's my turn. Where d'you wanna start. Hot…Cold….Blunt…..Or, my personal favourite. …….Pointed!"

Logan blanched as she pulled the stake from the pocket of her jacket…….

**End of Chapter Ten.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**. As per Chapter One. If you recognise it……etc.

**Chapter Eleven.**

**A Troika of Tycoons….**

As Faith walked from the cell, two guards came down the corridor to investigate why the cameras had failed. One of them opened his mouth to ask her a question and she put a hand up to stall him, putting her other hand to her ear as though she was listening to ain incoming message via her communicator.

"Sir, yes sir, I'm on my way." She spoke to the guards. "Sorry guy's, gotta go, I'm needed. She took off at a run down the corridor and was out of sight before they thought to ask her any questions.

Opening the door they saw Logan sitting in the chair staring into space, his bottom lip quivering slightly and his head tilted to one side.

"Logan. You Okay?" Asked one of the guards.

"I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't, really I didn't……" Was all he murmured in reply.

------------------------------------

There were two cars and a limo in the convoy

As Faith jumped into the passenger seat of one of the waiting sedans, Riley turned to her.

"Well, was he co-operative?"

"Oh yeah….I got what we came for."

"You didn't damage him, did you?"

"Would I do a thing like that?"

Riley raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay…Maybe the old me would've, but no, I was a good girl, I didn't have to lay a hand on him. He gave the information of his own free will."

"Just like that, huh."

"Just like that." She paused, grinning. "Can't say his mind'll ever be the same again, but hey, what the heck."

Riley matched her grin as the convoy moved off. There were some questions better not asked…..

---------------------------

Audrey was waiting for them as they returned to the school. She'd stayed behind so that if anything had gone wrong, she couldn't be identified. Sam and Riley said their farewells and left with the limo. They needed to return it to the State Vehicle Compound before it was missed.

On the return journey they'd traded notes and called Audrey with the identities of the three perpetrators of Logan's attempt at total control of the US.

She was sitting at the desk waiting for the printer to finish its work, when the others walked in.

"What do you have on them." Asked Willow.

Audrey handed over the copies. "Not much. Outwardly, they're model citizens. Pay their taxes etcetera."

Willow looked at their legal aspects "Oh, guess who their lawyers are."

"Our old friends Wolfram and Hart?" Said Robin.

"Yep."

Audrey looked blank. "So what?"

"They're evil. With a capital E, V, I and L." Said Willow.

"They're lookin' to control the world. They're a multi-dimensional, …… whatever. Some dimensions they control the religions or the governments. So far we've been able to keep their asses from gettin' too much real power." Said Faith.

"Dimensions?" Asked a puzzled Audrey.

"Dimensions. Alternate realities. They all exist. We've dealt with incursions and accidental intrusions before." Said Robin.

Audrey was even more perplexed.

"Don't think about it too much. It'll make your head hurt" Said Willow. "Now all we have to do is determine if these guys are demons in a human suit, or warlocks.

"How do we do that?" Asked Audrey, cautiously. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"I get a team together an' pay 'em a visit." Said Faith.

---------------------------------------

The one known as Graham was walking along the hallway to the lift when a small black disc rolled around the corner. Glancing briefly in its direction his eyes widened as he realised what it was. The thunderflash erupted in a blinding light and he was immobilised in a few seconds by pairs of strong arms pinning him down. Still blinded, he tried to shout but a hand clamped down on his mouth and was quickly replaced with duct tape. He tried to struggle but they were too strong for him, which surprised him as he would normally been able to throw off several strong men without effort.

Trying to clear his vision, his eyes flashed red as his demonic side asserted itself. Then came a female voice, as he felt cold steel pressed to his throat.

"You just gave yourself away pal. ….. Now we play for real…….."

Elsewhere in the building, the other two were receiving the same treatment, and were taken to a secure location away from their fortress for interrogation, whilst a secondary team went into their hideaway to search the place and access computers for information.

-----------------------------------

Strapped into the steel chair Graham complained bitterly, as his eyes followed a pacing Faith.

"I'm a US citizen. I want my lawyer!"

"Bullshit, an' who said we were still in the US? Besides. Don't have the number."

"I have rights."

"You aint got jack. …. The way I see it is; I ask a question; you give me an answer. If I don't like the answer, or it's a lie, you get pain, lotsa pain. Watchers tell me that Vuric demons can stand a lotta pain. Fun for their research, dontcha think?"

"No, no, we don't like pain…..."

"Hey, a demon that don't like pain. There's a bummer." Faith sounded almost disappointed.

"The Watchers. ….. They told you wrongly."

"Now why would they do that…….We're the good guys, remember. You, Clarke and Harwood are the ones who, tired to coerce Logan into giving you control over our country. Right."

"So this is what this is all about, is it."

"Nah. Feds didn't have a clue 'bout you. See, when they got Logan, you were beat, an' you wouldn't have gotten another President to bend like that. Truth is you weren't on our radar until you took Jack Bauer. Lady who likes him a lot didn't wanna let it go…….Now we want him back, and we wanna know why you got him taken?"

"Why do you think? He was a constant pain in the ass, anything we backed, he stopped. Then there was what the seer proclaimed."

"Seer?"

"Chinese mage. Gets visions. Saw Bauer stopping the assassination of Palmer. ….. Wayne Palmer…….."

"Okay, where and when. ….. Wrong answers will cause me to get pissed."

"Don't have the details, …… honest. …..Ask the Mage…"

"What's the name of this mage?"

"Cheng, Xion Cheng……"

**End of Chapter Eleven.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**. As per Chapter One. If you recognise it……etc.

**Chapter Twelve.**

**Check it out now….**

"Xion Cheng? Lo Cheng is the head of Consulate security." Audrey mused. She tapped the name into the DoD database. Several Cheng's came up, none of them a Xion Cheng.

"I know this sounds silly, but try Google." Said Willow.

Audrey gave her a puzzled look but complied. The name came up as the second hit on the list, under the heading of Chinese Mystical Sources.

"How did you figure that?" Asked Audrey.

"We don't always operate by 'word of mouth'. This is the twenty-first century, remember." Said Willow.

"Move with the times." Said Audrey.

"Exactly." Smiled Willow. "Just 'cause what we practise is old agey, doesn't mean you have to stay in fuddy duddy land."

Audrey returned to the keyboard and tapped in the name Cheng again on the DoD database. 'Lo Cheng' came up as the security adviser at the Chinese Consulate.

"Are they related?"

"I'll give you evens on that." Said Faith, from the window, where she'd been watching Rona training a group of newly called Slayers.

Willow hit the speed to call Giles.

"_Willow, how did your meeting with your mother go?"_

"Later, Giles. This is about something else."

"_Uhm, right, what can I do for you?"_

"Xion Cheng. Do you know the name?"

"_Actually, yes I do. He's the one who helped me track down Cho Ahn when I was searching out all the potentials. Why?"_

"He's a good guy then?"

"_Most definitely. Willow what's happened? Is there something I should be aware of?"_

Willow told Giles the story.

"_I see. I think the best way to proceed would be to talk to Xion Cheng first. It could be that this Lo Cheng is his brother or possibly a nephew. Not being privy to his family connections, I couldn't say; but Xion Cheng is definitely on the side of the light."_

"Thanks Giles. How's Buffy?"

"_Being a nuisance. The doctor told her to rest. Just lately it's not been in her vocabulary. She bought the entire stock of the local shop's lemon juice and pickled gherkins last week. Then drove to the White Horse hill, and sat and ate the lot."_

"Eww, gherkins. …… Wait…She's driving?!!! ……Daniel lets her drive?!!! …..You let her drive?!!!"

"_Yes. Actually that's quite a funny story……."_

When the call ended, Audrey looked up from the computer. "Who's Buffy?"

"A very pregnant friend. And causing chaos, in England."

"B causin' chaos….again. There's a concept. Worst case of gas I've ever seen." Said Faith, grinning.

Willow rolled her eyes and whispered to Audrey. "Someone's not likin' the prospect of bein' called 'Auntie'."

"Faith snorted from her desk. "I heard that. …. Nah, I'm okay. Hey, it was bound to happen sooner or later, the way she's always humpin' that stud o' hers."

Audrey looked a little embarrassed at the way the conversation was going, Faith caught the look that Willow gave her and dropped the subject.

"So.. We need to contact this Xion Cheng, and find out his relationship to this Lo Cheng.

**End of Chapter Twelve.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**. As per Chapter One. If you recognise it……etc.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Friendly Persuasion. Part One.**

Xion Cheng allowed himself a warm passive smile as the red headed figure materialised in his chamber. She looked around at the hanging tapestries and statuettes that adorned the walls, pedestals and niches in the room.

"Nice place you've got here." Said Willow.

"I am pleased it pleases you, Ms. Rosenberg." Replied Cheng.

"You know who I am?"

"Indeed, your reputation precedes you. How is your Mr Giles."

"He's very well. Married. Got a daughter. Sends his regards."

"Thank you, please return them when you see him next."

"I will. I'm told you get visions, did you see me coming? I didn't sense any wards or barriers as I came in."

"I felt your presence nearing, yes, but I have no reason to do battle with you Ms. Rosenberg. I am a man of peace where you and your organisation are concerned. However, my nephew's interference in our world, is something that I did not foresee."

"So why did you help him to abduct a US citizen?"

"Because I had an honourable obligation to assist him, and he asked me to fulfil it."

"You owed him a favour."

"An honourable obligation. A debt."

"I see. Is there some way we can negotiate the cancellation of this obligation?"

"You do not wish to have the knowledge of what the cause of the debt was?"

"Not unless you want to tell me. Was it really bad?"

Cheng looked a little embarrased. "I made a mistake a number of years ago. I created a potion that would assist someone to ascend in status or rank. He took it to another unscrupulous mage who increased its potency. My mistake was that I did not foresee that happening. That person used his new found life to persecute those around him and rise in political circles. He would have been very bad for our relations with the west. My nephew was the one who stopped him."

"So, why did he use you to help him kidnap Jack Bauer?"

"Retribution for the Consulate attack and the death of Koo Yin."

Willow was puzzled. "But Koo Yin was accidentally killed by his own security, none of the CTU personnel had any lethal weapons on them."

The mage's eyes widened slightly. Willow spotted it.

"You didn't know?"

Cheng sighed. "When I was told of his death, I suspected that I had not been told everything. The nature of the security in our country allows this factor. Koo Yin was the subject of one of the visions I had had prior to his appointment as Consul. He was a good man, and the vision I had foretold of great things for him in the future. That, alas, cannot now be."

"So your nephew duped you into performing a location spell on Jack Bauer and getting a team in there to extract him…….Hey! .Wait a minute, this took along time to get to the kidnap part. Why so long?"

"I was told Jack Bauer died, my nephew was suspicious, but when I scryed for his physical self, it was not there. Therefore I concluded that it was true."

Willow thought for a moment. Then it came to her. "You couldn't get a fix on him, because he died! Even though he was still alive."

The mage nodded. "Indeed, when a person dies albeit briefly, their spiritual signature alters slightly. They are the same person, but also, they are not. It was only when he reappeared as himself that I was able to identify him and place people close to him to effect my nephews wishes."

"Willow's hand flew to her mouth…"Buffy!"

Cheng tilted his head slightly. "I do not understand? What is a 'Buffy'??"

"A friend. Similar situation. ……Doesn't matter."

Cheng nodded serenely. "As you wish."

"Doesn't this change the debt that you owed your nephew? He did lie to you." She asked.

"I doubt my nephew will see it that way. He has had his revenge. Which was what he set out to do. Mr Bauer was the cause of his pain."

"In taking revenge, a man is but even with his enemy, but in passing it over, he is superior." Quoted Willow.

"You are familiar with Chinese Proverbs?"

"Nope. That was Sir Francis Bacon. Though there's probably something similar in your culture."

"You are wise for your young years."

"Let's just say that hindsight is 20-20."

"Ah, I see." He said.

Willow sought another angle. "So the three demons who set Jack up with your nephew don't count, or the fact that they told a slayer that he's supposed to save the life of the President sometime in the future. If he's imprisoned, he can't do that."

"That is also true. ……You say demons? This is not right. My nephew would not make deals with demons."

"Maybe not knowingly, they were in human guise. They managed to coerce President Logan into doing what they wanted. Maybe they got to him too."

"I see. That is not acceptable. I believe we should talk with my nephew."

----------------------------

**End of Chapter Thirteen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**. As per Chapter One. If you recognise it……etc.

**Chapter Fourteen.**

**Friendly Persuasion. Part Two.**

Lo Cheng was sitting in his apartment drinking tea when a slight breeze wafted around the room. His immediate reaction was to look towards the window to see if it was open. When he saw that it wasn't his hand went towards his gun on the table beside him.

As his hand neared it another hand was placed upon his, startling him and halting his movement.

His uncle steadied himself and breathed deeply. "That is a truly amazing way to travel, Ms Rosenberg."

"Thanks, it does take a little getting used to though. You okay?"

"A little dizzy, but it will pass." He looked at his nephew. "Lo, this is Ms Rosenberg from America. She has brought me some disturbing news that you should hear. It is regarding Mr Bauer."

Lo Cheng looked at the pair, not saying anything. When he finally found his voice all he muttered was. "How?"

Willow and Xion exchanged looks. "Does he do this often?" She asked.

Lo Cheng snapped out of his trance. "Uncle, who is this woman. Explain your presence here, or I will have you both arrested."

Willow shook her head. "Sorry, I can't allow that. Look I brought your uncle. This is a visit for him. He doesn't get out of China much."

"I am aware of who my uncle is Miss…"

"Rosenberg. Willow Rosenberg."

"So, the Americans use sorceresses for their dirty work now, do they?"

"Not a sorceress, I'm a witch."

"It matters not. So you finally worked out how we got our captive and you thought that by making an entrance and holding my uncle captive it would persuade me to release him?"

"I am not a prisoner, nephew. I came here of my own volition." Said the older man.

"I am expected to believe that! These people have no respect for our culture, our sovereignty or our officials. They caused the death of Koo Yin. Jack Bauer was responsible for that, and he now pays the price!"

"Nephew. You have to release him. You located and took him by supernatural means, and you were duped into taking him by demons. The same ones who were coercing Logan to relinquish the governing power over to them. This is not an act of justice, it is a twisted act of revenge. Koo Yin was shot by your own men."

"They will say anything to get what they want. She is probably a spy. American women are good liars."

Willow's temper began to flare. "Do you hate Americans in general, or is it just women? How about lesbians? Got anything you wanna say against them while you're at it." She asked. Her voice showed her annoyance.

The elder man noted this and tried calming his nephew.

"Nephew. Do not take Ms Rosenberg lightly. I am powerful, but her power is far greater than you could possibly imagine. Had she wished to do so she could have taken Jack Bauer at any time, yet she chose to ask the questions and plead the case. She is honourable. As is the organisation she works for.

"And just who might that be?" Asked Cheng.

"The Watcher's and Slayers Council." Answered Willow.

"Then you are the one they call the Red Witch."

"They do, but I prefer Willow." She held out her hand in a gesture of friendship.

They shook, Lo Cheng gave her a traditional bow and his attitude began to calm. He offered them tea and they, spent some time discussing the trio of 'men' who had engineered the proceedings with Logan.

"But it was still wrong. Dr Lee asked for, and got sanctuary. He was under our protection." Said Cheng.

"If the CTU had respected that and left him with you. Marwan would have succeeded in detonating a nuclear device in Los Angeles. Where is your Consulate?" Asked Willow.

"Shatto Place. Los Angeles. Why."

"Nice area. You must understand Mr Cheng. I don't condone the actions, Jack Bauer didn't try to gain Dr. Lee by that method because he didn't care. He did it because he had no choice. Had Marwan succeeded, both you and Dr. Lee, your Consul, the people working there, and thousands of Americans would be dead now. Either by the bomb going off, or from radiation poisoning. "

Lo Cheng hung his head in thought. His uncle took up the petition.

"Each action, or decision made by each of the people in the Consul on that day brought about the death of Koo Yin. It was not the actions of Jack Bauer alone. Even Koo Yin had some part to play in it. Dr. Lee's attempt to evade the CTU forced their hand to take the action they did. If they hadn't, it would not have mattered anyway. Koo Yin would still be dead. So would you, and I would be grieving the loss of a nephew."

Willow looked at the younger man. His eyes showed the pain that he was dealing with at the loss of a friend and countryman, and the realisation that there was an inevitability about that loss. After a long pause, he spoke.

"Very well. I will have him released…….."

---------------------------------

**End of Chapter Fourteen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**. As per Chapter One. If you recognise it……etc.

**Chapter Fourteen.**

**A Release, A Reprisal and A Revelation.**

"I'm not going to believe it until I see him myself." Said Audrey.

"Hey, c'mon I got no reason to doubt Red……You certainly aint." Replied Faith.

Robin and the two women were in transit to Area 51 in Nevada, following Willow's phone call telling them that she'd succeeded.

Jack Bauer was coming home. Sometime in the next twenty-four hours. It was the waiting now that was causing Audrey stress.

None of them had had much to organise since the dispatch the previous day of the troika to the holding cells in Washington.

It was a first, in more ways than one. These three were going to be tried under human laws, for crimes against the Nation, the Constitution, and subversion of the Presidency…..

Faith would have rather killed them outright. Or used them as practise for the girls, but the fact remained that there was human flesh on the outside. That made the difference, whether the original people had been killed, or died legitimately, it was up to the lawyers to prove them guilty. Vuric demons only had a life span roughly the same as humans, so even if they were just imprisoned, nature wouldn't do them any favours.

-------------------------------------

The flight attendant brought the air phone to Audrey.

"There's a call for you, Mrs Raines. A Mr Buchanan."

Audrey smiled and took the call. Her face gradually fell as Bill told her of the accident involving the prisoner transport.

She looked at Faith and Robin. "The prisoners wagon blew a tyre and rolled down a ravine. Driver and a guard were killed, along with two of the prisoners."

"And the third?" Asked Robin.

"Graham escaped. They've organised a search but there's a lot of open country out there, and the helicopters with thermal imaging can't fly due to the weather."

"Anything we can do?" Asked Faith. "I should'a just slayed 'em."

"No, Faith." Said Audrey. "We agreed that this was the way to go. It closes the door on the Logan fiasco once and for all, and it shows the people that we're not covering anything up." She paused. "I think it might look suspicious if young girls started roaming the forests out there looking for a dangerous fugitive. So, no. Nothing at this stage. Bill assures me that the State Troopers have it in hand. He's already fed them your line about them being PCP addicts, so they'll expect a guy who appears stronger than normal."

"I agree, if the media pick up on our activities it'll open a whole can of worms we don't want aired." Said Robin.

"Let's just go and meet Jack, and show him some friendly faces. Okay?" Said Audrey.

-----------------------------------

Graham had gotten out of the area faster than the State Police could have predicted. A passing eighteen wheeler hadn't even noticed the figure leaping onto his load of timber and hiding amongst the beams.

That had got him out of the State. The driver had stopped for a break at a truck stop, and Graham had stolen some clothes from his cab, swapping them for the bright orange boiler suit he'd been forced to wear as a prisoner.

He still needed to get further south. Nevada. He had friends there, sanctuary. His immediate need was for transport. Spotting a parked row of motorcycles he walked towards them looking for one which one might suit. The one in the middle. Obviously the leader's, it was the shiniest and the best maintained. He sat on it. A shout came from inside the bar and ten mean looking hells angels came rushing out.

They attacked the puny looking man with knives and baseball bats. Unlike demons though, they only came in one at a time, there was something about humans and their timing, he'd never been able to understand it. It was as though they didn't want to miss him and hit each other. His advantage.

The leader came at him last of all. The dispatch was swift and deadly. Graham had ceased being nice and subtle. He wanted blood. Faith, the Slayer, or that Watcher of hers, or maybe the President. Jack Bauer's though, that was a certainty……

-----------------------------

Nevada was hot. Robin had changed to a lighter suit, and even Audrey had bought lighter clothing for the climate. Faith opted for the dark suit she'd worn at the prison interrogation of Logan. It looked better than the leather for standing on the tarmac waiting for a plane, carrying a prisoner who wasn't supposed to exist.

As they got off the plane a Hummer pulled up alongside. James Heller got out of the rear.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Asked Audrey.

"I was in the area. Thought I'd come and show Jack a friendly face."

"When's the plane due?" Asked Robin.

"A couple of hours. It had to refuel at Hawaii, and pick up Lo Cheng and his uncle for the return flight. He's been recalled by the Premier, he found out what he'd done, and, well …not best pleased." Said James.

He pulled Robin to one side. "I had an interesting call from the prison where Logan is the other day. Seems the President paid him a visit and, well he hasn't been quite the same since. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that……. Would you?" His head was shaking left to right as he said the last sentence.

"Of course not. How could I? I'm a high school principal, I don't move in the same circles as the President." Replied Robin, innocently.

"I thought not." Said James. His face cracked into a huge grin. "Remind me to buy you a drink when I'm in town next."

-----------------------------------------------

It had been a long hard ride to Nevada. He'd made it to the safe house and called his contact at Wolfram and Hart. They had given him the information that he'd needed. And he was in the right State. He just needed to get into Area 51. His friends provided the access point he needed, avoiding the security guards.

-----------------------------

The Hercules taxied to a halt on the tarmac. Jack still couldn't believe it. Maybe it was all some mind game that Cheng was playing, and he wasn't really back in the US. Keep alert. Play along until you see an opening. Then make a break for it. They'd cleaned him up, let him shave and given him new prison issues. Not exactly haute couture, but if he was still in China, he'd need to blend in.

He saw Lo Cheng stand up and assist an older man to the doorway. They left and after a few moments the ramp at the rear of the plane began to lower. Sunlight and heat filtered into the plane from the rear. The guard unfastened his manacles from the seat and helped him stand.

Jack and his guard shuffled to the end of the ramp in silence. They stopped him short of seeing outside and proceeded to unfasten his leg irons and cuffs.

Indicating that he should walk down the ramp unaided he became cautious. Was this the point that they'd decided that he was a liability and they were gong to shoot him…….

He stood as straight as he could. A lack of exercise over the months and being kept in cramped, dark and filthy conditions had taken their toll on his physique. He'd lost weight and he looked gaunt. Not that he'd seen a mirror until the day they gave him a shave………..If they were going to do it he hoped they'd make it quick.

He shuffled down the ramp waiting for the burst of pain, and then the darkness of release. It didn't come. He reached the bottom of the ramp, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the brightness.

He was still alive. The brightness abated as his eyes adjusted. Still squinting slightly he shielded his eyes, and saw the entourage waiting to meet him. Secretary Heller, Wayne Palmer, and ….Audrey. He stumbled slightly as they came towards him.

Audrey made it to him first. She threw her arms around him and virtually sobbed into his shoulder. This must have been as hard on her as it had been for him. He found his voice.

"Am I back …. home?" He asked.

Not speaking for the emotion in her throat, Audrey merely nodded profusely, and started to pull him towards the others. James was up next, he shook his hand and guided him to where Faith and Robin stood.

"Jack, I'd like to introduce you to two people who've been very instrumental in securing your release. Miss Faith Lehane and Mr Robin Wood.

He shook hands with them, and nodded his thanks to them. As he looked at Robin, Jack found his voice. "You look like Wayne Palmer. I thought…."

James interrupted. "Jack, there's something you should know. It's President Wayne Palmer now. He was elected two months ago, and he wants to meet with you as soon as possible. He's sorry he couldn't be here today…

Jack was nodding and listening, still trying to take it all in. He surveyed their surroundings, gauging where they were. Jack's eyes and skills as a trained agent were coming back with a rush now he knew he was really safe.

Heller was still talking as this was all going through Jack's head. "There's one other person, but I'm told she's unavailable today, she has a wedding to arrange, but I guess you'll meet her soon……Jack. Are you okay?"

Jack had spotted something coming towards them from across the airfield. …… A motorcycle.

----------------------------------------

Graham opened the throttle wide. He needed to get across the open space quickly. Luckily there was a minimal security presence there. Obviously they still didn't want anyone finding out about all this, that's why there were no extra guards around. No witnesses…He might just get out in one piece.

He lined the bike up with the aircraft so that the group were unable to spot him until the last second. Drawing the Uzi he rested it on the handlebars to prime it and released the safety. The first burst scattered the group. Two Secret Service men appeared from behind the Hummer and dived in front of Heller and his daughter. Bauer was there, dressed in Chinese prison garb and standing next to….Oh joy the President himself. Two birds with one stone.

-------------------------------------

Jacks training kicked in with a vengeance. He pushed Audrey toward the bodyguard and dived in front of Robin, shielding him from the attacker who was using an Uzi, the vibration from the motorcycle didn't give it the greatest accuracy, but it was impossible to predict where the bullets might fly. From the corner of his eye, he saw the woman Faith Lehane take off to the opposite side upon seeing him cover Wood, and he glimpsed briefly the speed at which she accelerated. The idea that she might be on a par with an Olympic athlete flashed across his mind.

He and Robin hit the floor and stayed low. Jack couldn't return fire as he had no gun. Then he felt the pain in his shoulder as it registered that he'd been hit.

The Uzi stopped firing. The motorcycle scraped along the tarmac, spluttering to a stall and for a moment silence fell on the scene. Jack struggled to a sitting position as he heard James Heller giving orders to his team.

He saw the brunette, grinning and retrieving an extremely wicked looking knife from the chest of the now dead motorcyclist. He didn't recognise the man. He had questions. Lots of questions, but now, there was the pain registering again. He winced as Audrey ran back to him and put her arms around him…

The scene became a blur as ambulances and more security arrived.

Jack recalled later that he saw the older Chinese man again, and briefly he spoke.

"You saved his life. Live free, Jack Bauer. The vision is fulfilled."

"What?"

**The End**

**Authors note.**

Thank you for reading. I Hope you enjoyed it.

This has been my take on what might have been the real reason behind Jack's kidnap and how his release might have been secured.

Enjoy the new season of 24 on Fox Network in the USA. Starts Sun. according to the internet. We don't get it in the UK until two weeks time.


End file.
